


You're My Head, You're My Heart

by she_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_writes/pseuds/she_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had her moments in the spotlight when questions were asked in class, but beyond that, she was content in her quiet solitude. There were other things in life than shopping trips and parties. She’d been content knowing that one day, she would find her people. One day, she would be surrounded by those who understood. The girl had always assumed that would happen in university, at the earliest, but was she about to get a glimpse of that today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pursuit of Happiness

“Class, we have a new student today.” The brunette reluctantly lifted her gaze from the book on her desk. After all, it was not every day that there was a new student at Rowling Preparatory. Hell, it was almost never. There was an unwritten agreement that once you came to the school, you would have to see all the same faces until you finally left for university.

The girl might have been new, but Hermione could instantly tell that she was going to be popular. This girl had been popular at her old school and she would be popular here. The two girls matched in the thickness of their hair, but the red head’s was sleek while Hermione’s had never quite lost that bushiness, no matter how many products she used. Maybe red wasn’t the right descriptor. Strawberry blonde? No, that wasn’t quite right either. She was too much of a ginger for that. Whatever the color of her hair, the new girl was gorgeous. Petite, with the eyes of a baby deer, and certainly large enough breasts to attract the attention of all the boys at school if her hair didn’t do enough of that already.

Disinterested, Hermione went back to her book. They had enough pretty girls at this school. “This is Lydia Martin, she comes to us from _California_.” Slightly more interesting than the rest, but still. Now she was bound to be a pretty girl with aspirations to be a model or actress. Maybe a singer if she was really creative. “Ms. Martin, there’s a seat for you behind Ms. Granger. Hermione, can you raise your hand?”

Awesome. This was going to be fun. The brunette raised a hand without her usual vigor. She wasn’t going to get any credit for this, after all. Why exert her brain power on a girl that was bound to be severely lacking any of her own?

She closed her book as class was about to begin. Hermione tapped her pen against her notebook in between jotting down what the teacher was saying. Life went back to normal, or so it seemed. A folded sticky note appeared by her right elbow. Bloody hell, was this girl going to want to pass notes in class and gossip about the school? Hermione did not have time for this, but she felt the need to humor the girl, so she unfolded the note.

_Hermione? I’m guessing your parents are fans of Greek mythology. That’s a lot of pressure to put on a girl though, being the daughter of the most beautiful woman._

The brunette blinked in surprise. Was it possible that this Lydia girl actually had half of brain? No one other than teachers had ever known the origins of her name before. They tended to bring it up whenever the Trojan War was being taught, in an attempt to humor her, but Hermione couldn’t imagine a teacher mentioning her namesake without her in the class. Now she was intrigued. She could divert some of her attention from the lecture, couldn’t she? She’d already read the corresponding part of their textbook.

_They met in a class on Greek literature. You’re a fan of mythology?_

Her response came quickly.

_I’ve dabbled in it, among other things. You should pay attention to class, Ms. Granger. Walk me to my next class?_

Now she was truly surprised. A popular girl was interested in her for something other than homework? Lydia did not seem like she was going to need to copy all of Hermione’s notes. People had paid attention to her for a time after she had gotten her hair somewhat under control, and her parents had finally done something about her teeth, but after that… Well, she had faded back into the background, and she didn’t mind that. Hermione had her moments in the spotlight when questions were asked in class, but beyond that, she was content in her quiet solitude. There were other things in life than shopping trips and parties. She’d been content knowing that one day, she would find her people. One day, she would be surrounded by those who understood. The girl had always assumed that would happen in university, at the earliest, but was she about to get a glimpse of that today?

~~~

“I don’t think I ever took that whole, uniforms infringing on identity debate seriously until now.” Those were the first words that Lydia Martin spoke to Hermione Granger. “I feel like a sheep.”

The brunette let out a snort. “You’ll get used to it. Don’t say things like that so loudly, you’ll just draw attention to your American-ness.” Although that was probably going to be a large part of Lydia’s charm here. “We’ve all been wearing uniforms since we started primary school. If it helps, you pull off the sheep look much better than most of us.” The skirt was a little long on the petite girl, but the uniform couldn’t hide her curves.

Lydia pursed her lips, but seemed to acquiesce. “So, who is the smartest person at this school?”

“That would be me. No exaggeration or sarcasm here, I really am at the top of the class.” Although Hermione figured that Lydia would get that she was being serious just by taking a look at her. If Hermione hadn’t really been at the top, she would have at the very least been in the top 5.

There was a spark in the other girl’s big brown eyes. “For now. This is me.” She glanced at the number on the door. “I’ll see you around, Hermione.” With that, Lydia flounced into her class, leaving a jaw dropped Hermione in her wake.


	2. Lonely

“What are you reading?” Hermione didn’t even have to look to know that Lydia had sunk down onto the bench with her. She was American, after all, and didn’t people always say that Americans lacked the reserve of the British?

She flipped her page before she glanced at her classmate. “You don’t have to sit with me, you know. Just because I showed you to your class doesn’t mean I have to be your guide for the first day. If you want to branch out… You could sit with them.” She gestured to a nearby group. “Gracie Stewart, Tom Mulligan, they’re more your kind of crowd.”

Before Hermione could do anything about it, Lydia reached out to snatch her book out of her hands. The brunette let out a soft cry of protest. “My kind of crowd? What is that supposed to mean?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, we both know that you’re not dumb. Don’t play it, Lydia, it’s not a good look for you. You’ll be one of the most popular girls here within a week. Popular girls aren’t friends with bookworms, not unless they want something, and you’re not going to come to me for essays and homework help like all the rest of them.” That left absolutely no reason for Lydia to ever be caught spending time with her.

Lydia held the book up over her head. “Wow, don’t hold anything back. You’ve only just met me, who are you to write my whole life story?” She scowled as she paused. “People at my old school didn’t know I was smart. At least, they didn’t know _how_ smart I am. You could either be smart or you could be popular. I was both, but I could never let that on.” She placed the book down on the bench. “I thought it would be different here. Posh British boarding school and all. Aren’t they supposed to praise intelligence here? I came over here because I wanted to talk with someone who could actually keep up with me for once.”

“Well, it’s not different here.”

“Only because no one has tried to change it. I can be smart and popular.” Lydia announced as she held her head up high, hair bouncing over her shoulder. It took all of Hermione’s self-control not to laugh at the girl’s display. “And you… You don’t have to fall back on some _trope_. You can have a- a _bloody_ identity, Hermione.”

Now she did laugh. “Let’s wait on using the slang. I have a bloody identity. I’m happy with who I am, thank you very much.”

The redhead scoffed at that. “You’re lonely. I don’t think you’re an introvert, not really. Not as much as you pretend to be. I’ve been watching you all day, Hermione, and I haven’t seen you interact with a single person I might think was your friend.” Lydia retorted with a raised brow.

“You’ve been watching me all day?”

“Well, you are my academic rival. Keep your friends close…”

“Then what are you trying to do? I can’t tell if you want to be my friend or if you want to destroy me.”

Lydia reached out to give Hermione a pat on the shoulder. “Oh, honey, you’d know if I wanted to destroy you.” With that, she bounced up onto her feet and offered Hermione a hand. “Come on, I’m sure you’ve already read that book at least once. I need your help unpacking.”

“So now I’m not your friend, I’m your servant.”

“I swear to God, I will throw this book at your head.”

~~~

Lydia’s room really was a mess when they got there. From the way that she all but flew into a frenzy of unpacking, Hermione assumed that the other girl had arrived not long before their first class of the day. Lydia did not strike her as someone who could live with having a mess. She picked up her phone, and music filled the small room. “I love this song!”

Although she had said that she needed Hermione’s help, she gave no directions, and the brunette settled on sitting on the floor, absent-mindedly looking through a box of her new maybe friend’s things. “Why did you leave California?”

The answer didn’t come instantaneously, some thought required. “Things were getting weird in my hometown. My parents didn’t think it was safe for me there anymore, so they started looking into sending me to school somewhere else. Boarding school in England sounds so prestigious. Just another thing on a long list of reasons why I should be accepted into whatever college I want. What do you want to do?”

Hermione assumed Lydia meant in life, rather than in that exact moment. “Oh, people have been making bets on that since we were fourteen. Doctor, business tycoon, corporate lawyer, rocket scientist…” She rolled her eyes at the list. “I want to get into politics. Prime Minister is on the list. I don’t want to do it to support all the policies of all those old white men before me. I want to change the system. I’m really interested in human rights. I guess,” her cheeks flushed slightly, “I’d really like to actually be a champion of the people.”

Lydia’s lips twitched into a smile. “That’s great. You shouldn’t be embarrassed by that. We can get you started by changing the system here.” She paused to contemplate where to hang a stack of clothes. “Chemistry is my thing.”

She definitely had brought way too many clothes considering they could only be worn on the weekends, but Hermione wasn’t going to tell her new maybe friend that. Lydia would figure it out soon enough. “My room is just down the hall. Five doors down.” The brunette remarked.

“Good to know. After I’m done here, I need to take a look at your closet.”

“Why?” She groaned. “You can’t use my room as your second closet.”

Big brown eyes rolled. “I need to know what I’m working with, Hermione. Clothes tell you so much about a person. I want to know what you’re saying when you’re not all… plaid.”

Lydia was bound to be underwhelmed. It wasn’t that Hermione was a bad dresser. She was actually fairly well aware of what all the latest trends were and what was going on in the fashion world, she just didn’t choose to put any of that on her own body. The things she actually wore were far more basic and practical. The brunette decided not to respond, and instead went back to looking through Lydia’s things. “Archaic Latin?” She gasped in surprise as she held up a book.

“Don’t you know it?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“I told you, Hermione, you’re at the top of the class _for now_.”

~~~

Hermione called her parents that night. After debriefing them on her classes and unfaltering academic standing, the conversation naturally turned to Lydia. “Oh, and there’s a new girl. Her name is Lydia, she’s from California, and I think we’re becoming friends.”

“You are? That’s brilliant, love!” Her mother exclaimed.

What did it say about her that her own mother was that excited to hear that she had made a friend? Maybe Hermione should have done this being social thing a long time ago. “She’s a piece of work. She’s very American, doesn’t seem to really have any boundaries. Lydia’s very intelligent though.” The teenager rolled onto her back. “I think I might actually have competition. I don’t mind it though. She’s a worthy adversary.”

Her father laughed at that. “I’m glad she’ll be able to keep up with you. She might actually last at being your friend then.” After all, that had been a large part of the problem for years. Hermione had had friends before, but they had never lasted for long. They’d never been able to keep her entertained for long.

“Oh, I’m sure we won’t have that problem. Lydia is a bit like lightning. You never know where she’s going to strike next.” She tucked her hair back behind an ear. “And she seems very determined to be my friend. We’re going to the mall this weekend.”

“The mall? Darling, I think our daughter is finally becoming a proper teenager!”

“Oi, lay off it, Mum!” She protested. There was no denying, though, that Hermione was smiling.


	3. She Looks So Perfect

“How do we do this?” Lydia asked once Hermione opened her door. “You look nice.”

She glanced at her own outfit and then her friend’s. “You’re wearing a dress. An adorable bloody dress, and I’m dressed like a fourteen year old boy.”

The redhead shook her head. “Don’t frown, you never know when someone might be falling in love with your smile. You don’t look like a fourteen year old boy, Hermione. A fourteen year old boy would not wear that top. That’s definitely feminine.” She put her hands on her hips. “I’ve looked at all of your clothes, and I can say that you don’t dress like a fourteen year old boy. If you’re really bothered by it though… We are going to the mall.” She grinned hopefully.

Hermione wondered if she was going to have to buy a dress or two in order to hang out with Lydia. If that was the price, she was willing to pay it. The girl had only been in her life for five days, but those five days had already been brighter than the past several years of Hermione’s life. “Alright, come on then. We’ve got some shopping to do.”

There was a mall in town, a half hour bus ride from the school. Of course, their bus stop was crowded with fellow students. Most people went into town on the weekend, to go to the mall, the movies, out for lunch, or just to get away from school. Hermione didn’t go that frequently, but she did go in to get the essentials when she needed to, or study in a coffee shop. She had a favorite. “Maybe not today, as I imagine that going shopping with you is going to leave me half dead, but another day I need to take you to my favorite café in town.”

The redhead stuck her tongue out, an action that surprised Hermione. “Half dead? It’s not going to be that bad. You might even have fun. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

“A-”

“Yeah, I called you a stick in the mud.”

Three shops in, Hermione was convinced that it was physically impossible for Lydia to not look great in anything she wore. The brunette decided she needed to test the theory out. “Try this on.” It claimed to be a jumper, but it looked far more like something a rainbow had thrown up on a yarn store. There were more colors in the garment than Hermione could count, it looked pilly, and the brunette had no idea what it was doing here rather than in a charity shop.

Lydia gawked at her. “I know your taste is not this bad. I’ll age fifty years if I even touch it!”

Hermione laughed at her friend’s reaction. “I’m not serious, idiot. I have this theory that you cannot look anything less than amazing, and I wanted to test it. Come on, Lydia, it’s a _theory_. Do it for science.”

The petite girl scowled. “I hate you.”

“Don’t frown, you never know when someone might be falling in love with your smile!” She cackled with triumph as Lydia spun on her heel and stomped back into the dressing room. Grumbles carried through the door until Hermione heard the lock turn and Lydia re-emerged. “Damn it! You make even that mess look great.”

Lydia shook her head adamantly. “I do not! I look like a total mess! You’re mocking my pain.”

“You do, but a hot mess.”

A brow arched. “A hot mess, huh?”

Hermione shook her head, eyes rolling slightly. “Don’t fish for compliments. I’m going back out there.”

“Fine, but I’m getting my revenge when we get back to school!” Lydia called after the brunette before she slunk back into the dressing room. God forbid anyone else see her wearing that monstrosity.

~~~

Lydia did, of course, end up buying far more than Hermione did, but the brunette still came home with one large bag of clothes. She had a decent amount of pocket money from all the tutoring she did – official and unofficial- and it was time to spend it on something other than books. She had ended up buying two dresses, simple but cute. “Next weekend we should go see a movie.” The taller girl suggested as they carried their loot upstairs to their rooms.

“Sounds fun. Don’t forget, I’m getting my revenge. You’re coming to my room with me.” Lydia insisted. This was something that she had been thinking about doing for days. Now she had the perfect opportunity, and the perfect excuse. She probably would have needed to con Hermione into it.

“Are you going to make me put away all the things you just bought?”

 _Hmph_. “Why are you so obsessed with my closet? No, darling, I’ve got something much more fun than that planned for us.” Once they got to her room, Lydia locked the door behind her and dropped her bags unceremoniously on the ground. “Sit.”

Hermione had been upbeat about the whole thing before, but now she was starting to get a bit nervous. Who knew what Lydia had up her sleeve? Was this the moment when she revealed that the whole being friends thing had just been a cover for some far more nefarious plot? She sat though, legs crossed and hands nervously resting on her thighs.

Lydia turned around, brandishing two squirt bottles and a straightener. “I’m going to do your hair!”

“For what?”

“For life, Hermione. Shut up and let me work my magic. My hair used to look a lot more like yours does until I met my two best friends.” She wiggled the bottles in her hands. “I know what I’m dealing with here.”

The brunette let out a groan. “This is turning into a cliché plot of a teen movie, Lydia. I don’t need a makeover. I’m perfectly content with how I look. I actually kind of like how I look. Makeovers are for girls with no self-confidence. I can rock the fourteen year old boy look.”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she started spraying her friend’s head. “I’m not trying to change how you look or who you are, Hermione. I like the fourteen year old boy look on you. I’m not making any changes, just accenting things. Drawing attention to your best features. If you don’t like it, this doesn’t have to happen again.” The redhead pouted, standing in front of Hermione’s knees. “Just let me _try_.” She continued to pull, poke, and pulverize Hermione, despite the brunette’s occasional protests. _Hermione, I can tell that you tweeze your brows. Just let me do it._ When she was done, Lydia brushed her hands together as she took a step back to survey her work. “There we go. You gave me the masterpiece, I just did some touchups. Here.” She grabbed a compact off of her dresser and offered it to Hermione.

Her brows had been tweezed into something more shapely. Her hair had finally lost its bushiness, although it still looked thicker than Lydia’s did. The redhead had even gotten a bit of red lipstick on Hermione. “Is my world supposed to be rocked?” She asked as she tilted the compact to look at her brows from a different angle.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting any world rocking. You’re far too stoic for that. Do you like it, at least?”

Now that she had made Lydia sweat a bit, Hermione cracked a smile. “I do like it. I look-I look nice. Don’t expect me to look like this on a regular basis though.” She didn’t have the time for it, for one thing. Hermione frequently wondered how Lydia found the time to doll herself up and still be a genius. The American had learned to tone it down for school, there was a dress code to be followed, after all. Hermione had the feeling though that that did not mean Lydia wore any less makeup, she just managed to make it look far more natural and subtle.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Lydia was smirking with pride. “I bet you could make that hideous sweater you made me try on look good, you know. You should have tried it on too.”

Hermione snatched up one of Lydia’s beloved memory foam pillows and chucked it at the other girl’s head. “We are not going back there next weekend for that.  If we’re lucky, the store will take all of them off the rack and burn them before then.”


	4. Hearts a Mess

From there, their friendship fell into an easy rhythm. Hermione knew that she was not Lydia’s only friend at school, but she was her best friend and that was all that mattered. It was Lydia, after all, and sometimes it was nice for her to go and hang out with someone else for a bit. She always came back to Hermione in the end though, and that was more than the brunette could have hoped for. It wasn’t long before she felt as if she could hardly remember what life had been like before Lydia. More importantly, she did not want to imagine it. How had she dealt with it? Now it felt like a life without Lydia would be like missing a limb. The two girls seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Lydia had drawn the true Hermione out of her shell, and the brunette served as a calming influence on her more brash friend.

Hermione felt that her mum had truly been on to something when she had said at the beginning of the friendship that Lydia was transforming her into a real teenage girl. That had never held more true than it did now. “We’re going out tomorrow night. You can’t question anything. Just trust me and go along with it. I’ve got everything all planned out.”

That wasn’t terrifying at all. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?” Lydia repeated incredulously.

“You told me not to question anything.” Hermione retorted. “If I’m not allowed to question anything, then I haven’t got anything to say.”

The redhead grinned with pride. “Good girl. Be ready by nine.”

~~~

“Lydia wouldn’t have us do anything dangerous.” Hermione assured her reflection. “She’s too ambitious to jeopardize her future. She’s probably just going to make me do something ridiculous like get all dressed up to just go out for coffee or something.” That was one of few things she had gotten out of Lydia. It was an occasion that Hermione was going to have to dress up for. More specifically, Lydia was going to dress her up for it. The brunette had no doubt that her best friend was going to show up at some point before nine and put together an outfit for her. Hermione had thought ahead though, and had already laid out something on her bed that she was certain Lydia would approve of. It was a compromise outfit.

Satisfied by her own pep talk, the girl picked up her shower caddy and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Someone was already in there taking a shower. Hermione paused in surprise when she realized that the girl in the shower hadn’t pulled her curtain closed quite far enough as she caught a good glimpse of skin flushed pink from the heat of the water. Her own skin flushed when she realized that the showering girl wasn’t just any classmate. _Lydia_. She had just seen far more of her best friend’s skin than she had ever intended. Hermione finally unrooted herself from the spot, and hurried into the next stall, thankfully before Lydia could catch her staring.

She yanked the hot water on and plunged her face under it, as if the water could wash the memory of what she had just seen from her body. It was still there, playing that much more clearly in her mind when she had her eyes closed. What was the big deal though? It was just skin. Nothing that she hadn’t seen before. Lydia’s body was shaped differently than her own, but all the parts were still the same. It was nothing she wasn’t already well familiar with, she reminded herself as she slathered herself in body wash. It was startling to see one’s best friend that exposed, but nothing that she could not quickly recover from.

“Hermione, is that you?”

Shit. “Y-Yeah, it’s me.” She called back, forcing her voice to level.

“Awesome. Remember to put on normal clothes and put your good stuff in a bag. We’ll change once we’re off campus.” Brilliant. Just brilliant.

It took the rest of her shower for Hermione to recover from the incident. Level-headed again, she returned to her room and put on her normal clothes. She wondered if she was supposed to have dressed all in black for whatever stealth mission Lydia seemed to have planned, but figured that walking around school in all black would have drawn far too much attention to her. Besides, she didn’t have a ski mask, so at that point why bother?

Eventually she took her bag and wandered down to Lydia’s room. When the redhead answered the door, she looked downright normal. Hermione took the time to tease her best friend about the fact that Lydia was wearing _jeans_ , and questioned if that was her special occasion outfit. She’d seen a pair or two lurking in the closet, but had yet to actually see them be worn. Then again, she had also seen a good part of Lydia not wearing anything, so apparently this was a day for firsts.

The pair wandered outside, trying to look as natural as possible. Lydia led Hermione out onto the grounds to the edge of the campus. The redhead glanced around nervously, reminding Hermione a bit of a meerkat, before she pushed the brunette into one of the large bushes, and went in after her.

“What are you doing?” Hermione hissed as her heart pounded.

“Change, put what you have on now in your bag, and leave it here. I brought makeup. We’ll have to do our best with your hair given the circumstances.” Lydia would have to settle for abandoning her usual straightening treatment to Hermione’s hair. Hermione just hoped that they would be able to get all of the leaves out of their hair.

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re having me get dressed in a _bush_. Fine. Aren’t you going to turn around?”

It was dark, but it looked like Lydia was looking at Hermione like she was crazy. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I’ve never known you to be such a prude.” She let out an annoyed sigh before she turned around and started pulling out her own clothes.

Thank God. Hermione didn’t think she could handle Lydia watching her get undressed today. There had been enough of that already, not that the other girl knew about it.

Once they were out of the bush, Lydia handed her something. “What is this?” Hermione asked as she squinted at the object.

“Your fake. I want to go clubbing!”

Dear God, Lydia really was going to be the death of her. Hermione opened her mouth before closing it again. She wasn’t supposed to ask questions. Lydia had somehow managed to orchestrate things this far. The least Hermione could do was humor her. There was a very good chance that she would end up regretting everything she was going to do that night, but for now, Hermione was going to be brave. Tonight she was going to get out there. Tonight was not the night to be her usual bookworm self. Tonight she was going to be a real teenager, she was going to be brave, she was going to be more than a little stupid.

“Next weekend we’re staying in and teaching ourselves Hebrew or something. You’re going to owe me a boring, normal night after whatever you get me to do tonight.”

~~~

“Lydia, where the hell are we?” Hermione hissed as she glanced around the club. Not that she had ever been to such a place before, but the teenager had a good feeling that at most clubs, people of opposite genders danced together. “Is this a gay club?”

The redhead took one of her hands-a jot of electricity ran through the arm- and tugged Hermione towards the bar. “I wasn’t going to take you to be hit on by some lecherous old men, sweetheart. I know that I’m popping your club cherry. I wanted to do it the right way.” Her red lips spread into a smile, proud as always. “I did my research. Now, I think that should count as you questioning my authority. You owe me. Four shots of tequila!” Unsurprisingly, the bartender was quick to respond. People tended to jump through hoops for Lydia Martin. Hermione was doing so right then.

“You couldn’t at least start me off with-” A finger was put to her lips.

“Do you want me to up your punishment? The first one is you paying your debt, the second is just for fun.” Lydia pushed two of the small glasses towards the brunette once they appeared on the counter. “Pay up, Granger!”

Oh lord. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she grabbed one of the glasses and tossed back its contents. Her eyes popped open once the liquid hit her throat. “That burns! Shit. Holy shit.” She fanned at her face despite knowing that that would do absolutely nothing for her. It seemed like a good idea.

At least Lydia was enjoying herself. She was all but laughing her head off at Hermione’s outburst. “You’ll get used to it. I’ll let you get something nice and fruity after this, poor baby.” Her eyes sparkled, conveying a challenge, as she took one of her glasses and tossed it back. Not wanting to lose, no matter the cost, Hermione drank her second shot.

“You’re sadistic.” She muttered as she patted her lips dry with her fingertips. Lydia was unfazed by the insult, and leisurely gulped her drink.

“Now, we dance.”

After this, the first thing on Hermione’s to-do list was to find a new best friend.


End file.
